


Life After...

by Raymariexxx



Series: Life of Steve [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Steve Rogers, Character Death, Dark Tony Stark, Family, M/M, Manipulation, Mpreg, Older Man/Younger Man, Parenthood, Past Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Sam Wilson, Top Tony Stark, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raymariexxx/pseuds/Raymariexxx
Summary: 16 years have pass. Steve is happy with his family and Tony can't stand to see it.-At long last, the sequel to "Oh baby no..."It would be best to read that story first which is PART 1 of this series. Then come back here ✨





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping you've read the tags (which I'll be adding more to as I go along) & warnings but let me stress and emphasis two in particular. There will be UNDERAGE SEX and SEXUAL ABUSE (which is never okay! This is all just fiction)
> 
> Please read at your own discretion!!!
> 
> Otherwise, Happy Reading! ✨

_ **...16 years later...** _

-

Tony was close. His thrusts started to lack any rhythm as he released into the boy beneath him. Zee pulled away from him as his climax had already be tugged out of his cock by Tony. The older man stayed buried inside him while he filled his hole. Zee whined, turning his head to the side so he didn't have to look at him. His brown hair fell onto his face. “_Howard_…you came inside.”

Tony was reminded of the person he was claiming to be. Dr Howard Potts. He’d been living in San Francisco for the past 10 years and recently moved to New York. Tricking the kid into sleeping/_being in a relationship_ with him was so easy – too easy. He grabbed Zee’s jaw with one hand and used the other to push his hair out of his face. Brown eyes met his blues and Zee pouted. _Howard _got rough with him from time to time but he knew the man loved him and it was okay.

“Hey!” Tony growled. They’d had this conversation several times before and Tony’s response was always the same. “I’m sorry. I get carried away. I’ll get you a pill.” Tony could understand that the kid didn’t want to have kids right now being so young, but he wouldn’t mind.

He'd told Zee he didn't have any kids but that was a lie. He had Morgan who was 22 now and Nicky - though he didn't have his last name - who was 18. Zee didn't need to know that.

He released his jaw and his fingers travelled down to his neck, caressing the red marks there. He couldn’t tell the bruises from the hickeys anymore and he smiled at that. He enjoyed seeing his lover’s pale neck littered with red marks. Tony claimed to have a choking kink but truthfully, he loved to inflict pain on others.

“Would it really be so bad if you got pregnant, baby?” He finally pulled out. His cum flowed out of Zee and Tony fell back on the bed. Zee crawled into his arms, welcoming the embrace as their naked bodies came into contact again.

“Howie. I’m 15.” Zee whispered, into the crook of his neck. He'd be 16 in a few months but Tony didn’t like being reminded of his age. He would much rather be with someone older – someone closer to his 46 years of age but there was something about this kid that Tony could not resist. Maybe it was his familiar blue eyes, the way his voice cracked whenever he got nervous or his cries when he was being choked but Tony couldn’t get enough of it.

“I’d take care of you and the baby.” Tony assured him, placing one hand on the flatness of his stomach. “Age is just a number.” His voice lowered. “I see you. You’re not just a kid. You’re far more mature than that.” He reached down to peck his lips. “You’re smart and beautiful and I love you.”

Tony deepened the kiss and Zee gave in. He was so naive. He believed everything Tony said. When they pulled apart, Zee let him know he loved him too before Tony insisted, they take a shower together, then he’d take him home.

After the shower which prompted more sex, Tony and Zee got dressed for the drive back to the kid’s home. They were fortunate to be able to dress in enough clothes to hide Zee’s neck being the peak of winter in New York. There were heapings of snow on the ground and the temperature was below freezing point. A thick enough scarf would do the job just fine. No one could know that Tony was sleeping with a kid. Zee understood that so they were always careful.

They pulled up a few houses away from Zee’s to avoid being caught together and Tony kissed him goodbye. He lingered outside, watching as Zee walked towards his home. He could see from where he was parked the moment his front door was opened and Zee’s mother came out, helping him in. What his mother was left to believe was that Zee was at a friend’s house.

Tony smirked at the sight of Steve, Zee's mother. He wondered what Steve would think if he knew he was fucking his 15-year-old son, Ezra Wilson-Barnes. But Steve didn’t know that nor did Ezra. Ezra just thought he was Dr Howard Potts from San Francisco because everyone knew Tony Stark was dead. He had been dead for over 10 years now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> I'm about to be super busy but hopefully we can get this 7-part fic finished before the year is over.
> 
> Respectable Comments and Kudos are welcome! ✨


	2. Chapter 2

Steve was happy. He'd been happy ever since he'd won full custody of his son Nicky in court. He was even happier when he started a relationship with both Sam and Bucky and then got married. And his heart overpoured with joy when he found out he was carrying both his husband's children; their first set of twins Emri - Sam's daughter and Ezra - Bucky's son.

Emri was in every way her father's daughter. She had his beautiful ebony skin, his big brown eyes and his thick curls that flowed down to her mid back. Steve was never to have a favourite child but she and her twin were. She was smart kid too. She was really charismatic, witty and the most responsible of all her siblings. She embodied the big sister role perfectly since Nicky was out of the house and currently at college.

After the twins, was 13-year-old Jasper. He was also Sam's but favoured Steve far more than Emri ever did. Jasper had inherited his blue eyes and hair texture but his complexion held dark tones than Steve's on account of his father. Jasper was dyslexic and threw tantrums whenever he couldn't get his words right but he was so determined and Steve helped him practice everyday. His dyslexia didn't make him love his son any less.

Next was 9-year-old Sadie, who was the first of Steve's children, since Nicky to have his blonde hair. Sadie prided herself with elegance and class. She enjoyed wearing make up and dressing up in _pretty _clothes. Sadie had proven to be the most spoiled of his children. Bucky would not deny his biological child anything.

This often enough prompted arguments between Steve and Bucky. They weren't in a financially stable place in their lives and Bucky wanted to splurge on Sadie. But the more children they had, the less fortunate they became. Sam was the only one working at the time. Bucky had been diagnosed with cancer and was going through treatments. While Steve stayed at home caring for their younger children and their home.

But Steve was happy. Even if they lived in a 4 bedroom home with 9 people. Steve, Sam and Bucky shared the master room. Ezra and Jasper shared another room, Emri and Sadie in another and the younger twins, 4-year-old Lucy and Marcus in the last bedroom.

Lucy was almost identical to her older brother, Nicholas at birth. Steve had essentially given birth to the female version of himself even though she was Bucky's. Marcus was however tanner than his twin but shared the same features. They were the easiest of their children. There was no teenage hormones at play, no talking back from either of them and defiance. They just went to school and back home to play with their toys. There were no problems.

Steve, Bucky and Sam decided that they would be the last of their children. Steve did the operation to ensure he couldn't get pregnant anymore. They already had their hands full with 6 children under one roof.

Steve had made dinner like he did every day. He was setting the last plate when Sam entered the house. He took off his coat, scarf and gloves at the door. He sighed, welcoming the warmth of the house. A smile spread across his face when he saw Steve at the dining table. He hugged and kissed him. Steve asked how work was going and Sam's response was usually the same; it was good.

With Sam home, dinner could commence.

Everyone sat at the table and Steve started up conversations. They'd started this tradition in which everyone was given the chance to share something good about their day. Focusing on the postives, Steve always said.

Ezra was the only person who hadn't spoken and Bucky noticed him playing with his food, rather than eating it.

"Zee. You don't want to share anything good about your day?" Bucky asked. Ezra looked up at his father. He was anticipating his response as was everyone else at the table. _Something good about my day,_ Ezra thought.

He'd skipped school today and spent his time with Howard. That was the best thing about his day. He couldn't say that.

"Well..." He began searching for something to say. "A good thing about my day is that I get to have dinner with my family."

"Nothing exciting at school today?" Sam wondered.

"No." Ezra shouted. "You didnt say it had to be something that involved school."

"You don't have to shout Zee." Steve chimed in.

"I hate you." He whispered.

Steve wasn't sure if he had heard Ezra correctly. "What?"

"I hate you. I hate all of you. I hate this family. I hate this house." Ezra shot up and stomped away from the table. No one could understand why Ezra would have an outburst like that.

Emri rose from her seat. "I'll go talk to him." She suggested. Her parents let her. Who better than his twin?

-

Emri found Ezra in one of the bathrooms hacking up what little of his dinner he did eat. She rubbed circles on his back, soothing him.

She grabbed a paper towel to hand to him when he was through.

"Thanks." He mumbled into the paper towel.

"What's going on with you?" Emri questioned. She watched him rinse his mouth at the sink "You can talk to me. I won't tell mom, dad or papa."

Ezra then dried his hands and mouth with another paper towel, before turning to face his sister and folding his arms over his chest. "I don't want to talk about anything."

"You shouldn't shout at mom like that. You know he's stressed with a lot of things. There's 6 of us, Dad is sick and it's hard." Emri

"We didn't tell them to have 6 kids." Ezra shouted. "Nicky was lucky to go off to college and live on campus."

"Zee..."

"Em. I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Okay. But I'm always here. We're twins -" Ezra interrupted her.

"We're not twins Emri. You don't even look like any of us." Ezra spat. Emri took offense. She had shared her feelings to him in confidence. She looked more like her father than any other of Sam's biological kids because her skin was darker and at times she felt like she didn't belong.

Emri stopped tears from leaving her eyes and reminded him, "I'm still your sister."

"I don't know that."

"You're an awful person Ezra."

-

Emri lied to her parents and told them Ezra was okay. They had nothing to worry about. Steve wasn't convinced.

He voiced his concerns once he was in bed with his husbands. Bucky and Sam were on either side of him. Sam had succumbed to sleep already, tired from his day and because he had to get up early for work the following day.

"I'm so worried about Ezra. I don't understand why he's acting up." Steve whispered, careful not to wake Sam.

Bucky whispered back. "Teenagers and their mood swings Steve. It will pass."

Steve reached out to touch his face. He was doing better and looking better these days. Someone had made a donation towards his chemotherapy treatments, anonymously and they were grateful. It was working. The cancer was almost gone.

"He scares me sometimes, Bucky." Steve admitted. "It reminds me of Nicky's father." He never said his name.

Bucky changed the subject, not wanting Steve to dwell on thoughts of that man. "I think he has a boyfriend." He whispered, wrapping his arms around him.

"Really?"

"I've noticed some marks on his neck." Bucky went on.

Steve glanced up in his direction instantly, fear and panic coursing through his body. "Like bruises?" He couldn't help thinking that when Tony was still on his mind.

Bucky chuckled and kissed his head to calm him down. "No honey. Like hickeys. I think he's seeing someone and that's why he's acting out."

Steve sighed. "Oh." Bucky smiled down at him. "Maybe it's time for another sex talk." He suggested.

"Yeah. Tomorrow."

-

Ezra was annoyed. His parents were basically interrogating him. They mentioned his neck. They thought they were hickeys and they wanted to know who the guy was that he was seeing.

"We just want to know who it is, Zee. You're only 15 and we're just a little concerned." Steve started.

"It's no one." He said, walking away from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't that good. I know. But I updated other stories today that you might enjoy better:
> 
> \- Family is Everything (It's about Stony and my greatest & largest story yet)  
\- The Downeys (Interview-based story about married couple Chris Evans & Robert Downey Jr.)
> 
> Check them and my other stories out please 😘 Let's also hope my writing gets better for this story...


	3. Chapter 3

_ **...Six months ago...** _

-

Tony was sitting in his car, outside a smoothie shop. It was the smoothie shop that Ezra Wilson-Barnes loved to visit on a regular basis which turned out go be his part time job. Tony knew this because even though he lived in San Francisco, he had people who were keeping tabs on Steve and his ever growing family for him. It amazed him that Steve had managed to have 6 more children after Nicky. It also annoyed him that he'd found comfort in the arms of not one, but two men.

After he'd finished the appointed time at Carter's Mental Health Facility, he went back to his lonely home on the lake. Pepper and Morgan had moved out.

Anger raged inside him. He'd lost his true family because of Steve. Steve, who didn't deserve to be happy after he'd ruined his life. He wish he had seen to it that he had drowned that day on the lake. He'd be free of Steve and the unwanted child and everything else that had followed because he didn't drown, wouldn't have happened.

Pepper and Morgan would still be with him.

He didn't sulk in his home for much time. He packed a few things and got on a plane to San Francisco. He needed to get away and he also needed not to exist so he faked his death with the help of some capable people. There was even a closed casket funeral which Steve had attended.

Tony Stark was dead and he was able to take on a new identity.

He stayed in hiding for almost 10 years. Anyone could have seen him and known who he was but after 10 years, the name Stark was non-existent. Pepper made Stark Industries, Potts Enterprises. Morgan changed her maiden name to her mother's and now she had her husband's name. Morgan Kent. And Nicky of course, was never a Stark to begin with.

Tony only came out of hiding because Steve's son, had a striking resemblance to his mother and there for Tony's taking. 

Ezra was leaving the smoothie shop, a smoothie and what seemed to be a bag of pastries in his hand when Tony decided it was time they meet. The kid looked down in the bag as he reached for a pastry, not seeing the man that was approaching him. He took a bite into a danish that went flying with the bag and the smoothie fell pouring out on the side walk because Tony had bumped into him intentionally.

"I'm so sorry." Tony apologized, looking from the discarded food items to the kid in front of him.

"It's okay." He bent down to pick them up so he could throw them in the trash and began walking away. The kid hadn't even looked directly at him yet.

Tony stopped him. "No. It's not okay." He grabbed his arm. "Let me replace them. I owe you."

Ezra's eyes finally met his. He was staring at him and Tony was starting to wonder if he recognized him. Had Steve told his son about him? He wouldn't. Not when he stopped Nicky, who was actually Tony's son, from visiting when he was at Carter's.

He would have buried the memories, had he been in Steve's position. He must have.

"It's really fine. You don't have to." Ezra didn't know who he was. There was no sense of panic or recollection happening in his expressions or his - _Steve's _\- blue eyes. Those eyes could never lie or fake anything.

"Come on." Tony's voice raised a bit. "I owe you." And Ezra could see his jaw tighten. Was he upset? He couldn't understand why he would be but he didn't want to upset him any further so he accepted the offer

"Okay."

Tony walked back to the smoothie shop with him. He purchased the items and handed them to Ezra. He thanked Tony and was telling him good bye when Tony offered to give him a ride to where ever he needed to go. His excuse was that it was too hot for him to be walking. It was the middle of July. One of the hottest months in New York during the summer time.

And most importantly that, Tony owed him after spilling his stuff. Ezra couldn't say no. Tony wouldn't let him say no. Besides it was pretty hot outside and Tony did insist.

They walked back to his car and they learned each other's names.

"I don't have any money." Was Ezra's reason for walking home. His home which happened to be many miles away even when driving.

"I guess that smoothie shop doesn't pay much." Tony summed up.

Tony heard him take a deep breath before speaking again. "My dad has cancer and my mom doesn't work. My papa isn't paid well at his job so I always give my money to help with my dad's doctor bills because money is tight with 6 kids in the house, including me." 

Tony already knew that so he faked his sympathy easily. He also knew Steve severed all ties with Pepper and Morgan years ago or money wouldn't be that big of an issue. Stark In-Potts Industries still made decent money though it wasn't as successful as before.

"You have three parents." He remarked instead. That wasn't common. "And I'm sorry to hear. Sounds rough."

Ezra nodded. An idea came to Tony. "Hey. I could give you money to help out with your dad's bills."

"No." Ezra shook his head. "That's too much Mr Potts. I can't accept money from you. I could never pay you back."

"I'll just donate it anonymously. It isn't a problem. Won't take no for an answer." Tony said firmly which left no room for a rebuttal. "And call me Howard."

"Okay." Ezra whispered. More conversation followed as Ezra told Howard about his life - things Tony already knew and then Tony told him vaguely about the life he had in San Francisco.

When they got to Ezra's home, Tony put his number in the kid's phone; putting the onus on him to decide if their encounter would go any further.

"I'd love to take care of you." Tony had told him after he pressed his lips to his and Ezra didn't pull back.

"I'm only 15, Mr P - Howard." He stuttered after being kissed for the first time.

"Doesn't matter to me. I won't tell, if you won't." Tony smirked, placing his hand on his clothed thigh, rubbing it suggestively.

Ezra nodded subconsciously as he got out of the car and went inside his home. Tony knew he had him already.

-

The next time Tony saw Ezra was on account of the kid calling him up. Tony got him and took him back to his place, a newly bought apartment that was lacking in that homely way. He still had boxes of his personal belongings laying around which confirmed his story of recently moving to New York.

They spent most of the time talking. Other times Tony was forcing himself onto the kid which he didn't refuse. Ezra lost his virginity that day and Tony was proud of that.

-

The next time after that, Tony had choked him during sex. The entire experience scared Ezra but he was too afraid of losing Tony to admit it. Instead he learned to adapt. He was after all, the only person that had ever been interested in him. That made him feel good and wanted and loved. Tony had his heart in his hands.

And one day, Tony told him he wanted him to have his kids, that he wanted to marry him. That they'd make it official the moment he was legal. Ezra wanted that. Tony would take care of him. He'd never have to worry about anything else in his life.

Tony loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had Chapter 3 written for a while. I won't be continuing this story however. Instead I'll give a summary of what I had had in mind for Chapters 4 to 7 if anyone is interested in that. If not, I'll be deleting this altogether.
> 
> I just don't have the drive to write this. I'm sorry.


	4. Chapter 4 to 7 - Summary

For chapters 4 to 7, here's what I had in mind:

\- Ezra would find out he's pregnant and run off with Tony. While Steve, Sam & Bucky figure out who Ezra has been dating all this time and that he's pregnant with Tony's kid.

\- There would be an entire investigation trying to find Ezra since Tony has practically kidnapped a 15 year old and "raped" him

\- Steve, Sam & Bucky would eventually find them before the police do... But I was thinking like a year or so passes and Ezra has his baby before they find them.

Now, Ezra loves Tony ofc and doesn't know his past with Steve. Even when he does find out, he doesn't care because of love and that's the father of his son.

I was thinking Steve gets to kill Tony and gets away with it. Self defense, I suppose.

Ezra resents him, and his son's name is Anthony Stark like his father.

That haunts Steve because Tony Stark has been reborn in a sense in the form of his grandchild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologize for not actually writing the chapters. I'm just not feeling this story. I haven't for a while as you can tell.


End file.
